


Made of Sunshine

by ItsYaBoiOCD



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOCD/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOCD
Summary: And before the hobbit could stop herself, she muttered out one key phrase that earned a choking sound from her brother."It's like he's made of sunshine and sex."





	Made of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

With a heavy sigh, she tore her bored gaze from the crackling fire in front of her to the line of trees that hid a small lake behind her. Truly, she wished to take a dip, but being the only female in a company of thirteen male dwarves and a male hobbit, who happened to be her brother, it was clear she had to wait her turn. So, while she listened to the heartfelt laughs and splashes from the lake, her eyes stared at the fire, as if she was preparing for it to suddenly stand up from its spot on the kindling and march off. Well, that would be something interesting to watch rather than what she was currently watching.

Honestly, she didn't mind sharing, it was her brother who did. Bilbo was almost like a father figure to her instead of an older brother, considering how protective and overbearing he could be. He always told her that he could solve all her problems, that she could trust him with anything. But, there was one thing she would never in her whole life tell him, as it regarded her romantic feelings towards a certain someone. She didn't want him overreacting and making a scene. Normally she would be worried of him scaring the person she had her eye on, but, Bilbo didn't really strike fear into the hearts of anyone in the company, {Y/N} included.

A sudden rustling sound pulled {Y/N} from her brooding thoughts, the small hobbit looking up at the line of trees once more to see the dwarves beginning to make their way back to the makeshift camp they all made. As {Y/N} looked around, she had noticed that's three of the company's members had yet to return from their soak. Fili, Kili, and Bofur were nowhere to be seen, which was normal for the two brothers, as they tended to cause quite a lot of mischief. But Bofur? If he was straying behind with those two, it couldn't have been good, which caused {Y/N}'s heart to constrict. The thought alone of the dwarf in the funny hat caused her to flush and feel all giddy inside. Yes, the one she had affections for happened to be a silly miner, but, that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"{Y/N} dear, are you feeling all right? You look a bit flushed."

Her brother, Bilbo, snapped her out of her sappy thoughts for a second as she had been caught. Luckily, the mother hen of the group was willing to back her up. Well, kind of, he too noticed her flushed features but was convinced it was a different reason.

"She doesn't appear all right to me, all red in the face she is! I told you that sitting that close to the fire isn't good for you!"

With a relieved sigh, {Y/N} smiled, said action being illuminated by the orange glow of the fire in front of her. As she opened her mouth to speak, a sudden yell broke through the forest and put everyone on edge. 

"What. . . What do you think that could have been?"

The female hobbit stood from her spot on the log, smoothing out her skirts as she curiously looked out at the forest, no hint of fear evident on her. Meanwhile, her brother Bilbo was standing in front of her rather protectively, trembling arms out in a shielding stance.

Turns out, none of that was needed, as two laughing princes darted from the trees, collapsing in front of the fire with a chorus of giggles and chuckles. Fili and Kili seemed pretty amused, which was never a good sign when it came to the two princes. Now, {Y/N} could only feel worry tangle in her gut as she realized Bofur had yet to return, and that sudden yell was caused by him.

"Oh, {Y/N} darling, you might want to check on our poor miner."

Kili giggled, and how he figured out her feelings for Bofur was a complete mystery, one she'd rather not question and look into. Instead, she glanced over at Thorin, their leader, with an almost pleading look. The Hobbit was aware someone needed to check on Bofur, but why did it have to be her?

"{Y/N}, go check. It is your time to bathe anyway, you can check on him and once he leaves you can bathe."

Oh damn Thorin and his logic!

{Y/N} flushed a bright red, wishing she could sink to the bottom of the lake and stay there once she went in. But for now, all she could do was scowl at Thorin's smug expression, her brows furrowing at his smirk. Bilbo seemed confused at the exchange that just went on, quickly on his sister's heels after she stood with her extra clothes and soap, already marching to the lake.

"Wait, Bilbo, why do you follow me?"

She asked, curious as to why she couldn't walk the 50 feet to the lake alone.

"Well, I don't. . . I don't know if there's something in these woods."

She deadpanned at his half ass excuse but didn't fight him, almost finding it sweet at that moment at least someone cared about her. Maybe they didn't care about what she did and didn't want to do, but the thought counts. Maybe.

"You needn't worry about me, brother, I'll be perfect-"

{Y/N} cut herself off as she walked through the thick line of trees, revealing the lake, who's waters were practically clear. Oh, walking through the trees also revealed a half-naked Bofur, bending over to grab his shirt, which was thoroughly soaked.

Ah, so the prince's must've thrown the poor miner's things into the water. Or, maybe they were able to just get away with the shirt as it appeared that was the only thing that was wet.

{Y/N} felt frozen in her spot, her face heating up hotter than the fire she had just been sitting in front of. And before she could stop herself, she had to rake her eyes up and down his half dressed and disheveled form.

This was the first time she had seen him without a shirt, and without his hat, which she couldn't find anywhere at first. Had the two brothers taken that?

She didn't dwell too long on the question, as she was too busy staring at the dwarf in front of her and his gloriously fit muscles that lined his back.

Hot damn! If he back looked this could, his front could only look better, right?

As if on some sort of cue, Bofur turned around slightly, shirt in his hand, and oh hallelujah, she was right. His front was definitely better than staring at his back. His hair, usually up in his trademark braided pigtails, was let down, and it was long enough to brush against his shoulders. The smile he always wore was replaced with more of a half smirk as he gazed at the two hobbits, and {Y/N} felt her knees go weak at his expression alone.

How could someone who's always so upbeat, happy, and overall adorable suddenly be so undeniably sexy? Not that she was going to complain. Instead, she let her eyes not so subtly trace his clearly fit chest, the outline of his muscles not heavily defined, but it was obvious they were there. No, he didn't have washboard abs but she still found herself growing weak at his physique.

Since she had never seen him shirtless, she always assumed maybe he was on the slightly chubby side, or maybe he had a full-on dad bod, both of which she didn't mind at all. But this? It was definitely a pleasant surprise.

And before the hobbit could stop herself, she muttered out one key phrase that earned a choking sound from her brother.

"It's like he's made of sunshine and sex."

Bilbo gawked at his sister for a moment as Bofur approached them, thankfully not hearing anything the female hobbit had just said.

"Lass? Bilbo? What are you two doing down here?"

Even uttering that pet name he gave her caused a small reaction from {Y/N}, her bottom lip being sandwiched between her two rows of teeth.

"Oh, uh, {Y/N} came down to get ready for her bath. . . And I. . . I came along to check on you, as we heard quite the racket, we assume, that was caused by a certain pair of Durin princes."

"Oh aye! The damn bastards took my hat and tossed my shirt into the water after I had just gotten out. But I'm not too upset, though I am glad you and {Y/N} came to check on me."

Bilbo just gave the dwarf a bright smile as he turned around and started walking back towards the camp, Bofur soon following, leaving {Y/N} alone by the lake with her thoughts.

Immediately, a squeal passed her lips, and she almost ran back to camp if it meant spending more time with Bofur, but she truly was a mess and needed to be cleaned as much as the other dwarves did. So, gently she started to unlace her dress, pushing the fabric past her hips, leaving her in just a white and practically see-through slip. Her hands grabbed the bottom of the item and pulled up, successfully taking off her last item of clothing. And with a sigh, she had lowered herself into the cool water, it being a welcomed feeling after a long day of travel.

Unknown to the hobbit, a certain pair of eyes stayed on her longer than necessary as she undressed. Bofur was walking away with Bilbo, but he realized he had left some soap Dori leant him at the lake edge, and he didn't really need to feel the wrath of the group's mother hen. But as he walked through the line of trees, he was forced to stop in his tracks as he saw only what he could describe as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Sure, he fancied {Y/N}, but chose to stay away due to the fact that he didn't want to give her brother a hobbit heart attack. He knew damn well Bilbo wouldn't approve of his sister courting any of the dwarves, especially someone like Bofur. He wasn't royalty, he wasn't special, he was just a miner. But, that miner has fallen in love with that girl from the Shire and he couldn't help it.

And now, here he was, watching her undress like a pervert rather than look away and give the woman privacy. But, he couldn't find the strength to look away, the small freckles all over her body, her soft round thighs, those things alone were drawing him to stay. Bofur knew he needed to leave, though, and fast, before she caught him and well, before he developed a certain. . . Problem.

The dwarf had reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the sweet hobbit and instead made his way back to camp, the images of a very naked {Y/N} still dancing in his mind, causing his mood to skyrocket. Of course, Kili had noticed his dopey smile and dared to ask him about it.

"Say, Bofur, what has you in such a good mood?"

Kili shot Bofur a grin, almost knowing what he was going to say, but no one was prepared for what he uttered next, especially Bilbo, who was actually sitting next to him on a log.

"Let me tell you, that one, {Y/N}. . . I would love to rough her up in an art gallery because dammit, that masterpiece deserves to be pinned against the wall."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The first one to make a sound was Bilbo, which was really only a sputter, followed by a curt sentence: "You what!"

This spurred on Fili and Kili to full on break into a fit of laughter, said fit even generated a small chuckle from Dwalin and a laughing fit from Nori. Oin asked if someone could repeat what was said, causing Gloin to reassure him that he really didn't want to know. Bifur looked confused and honestly seemed to act like he wasn't in any way related to the idiotic miner. Bombur simply placed his head in his hands, trying to process what he just heard. Dori seemed panicked as Ori was trying to ask what that meant and Nori, through small giggles, was trying to provide a crude explanation. Balin could only shake his head at the chaos that was going on, and Thorin simply shot Bofur a small smirk.

The loud commotion only stopped when {Y/N} walked back to camp, seeming refreshed but confused.

"Does one of you mind telling me what is going on? I'm pretty sure they could hear your laughter in Rivendell!"

She chuckled to herself, but no one replied, as they seemed transfixed on looking between her and Bofur. It wasn't until Fili spoke up that everything started up again.

"Oh, welcome back, you masterpiece."


End file.
